


Drunken Nights (Tom Holland x Reader) AU

by KaciiGamer



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Clubbing, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dancing, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Fun, Implied Sexual Content, Slow Romance, Tom Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaciiGamer/pseuds/KaciiGamer
Summary: The Reader's roommate convinces her to go out and have some fun at a club with their other friends and as the night comes to an end the Reader ends up locking herself out of her apartment and finds herself with only one option left; go to her neighbor Tom for help.





	1. Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> AU Credit: @shittemore on Tumblr
> 
> It’s like 3AM and my roommate locked me out of the house and I forgot my keys and I’m really drunk pls take pity on me and let me crash at your place for the night o’ neighbor of mine.
> 
> Y/nn = Your Nickname, Y/h = Your height
> 
> Warnings (maybe?): Alcohol [Used responsibly]
> 
> Excuse the poorly formatted picture, I wanted to try something new!

Y/n groaned as she rested her head against the front door of her apartment. She held her heels in her left hand while leaning against the frame for support.

This wasn’t supposed to happen, her roommate offered her a night of dancing, drinks, and fun so when Y/n accepted this invitation she didn’t plan on getting locked out of her own apartment after her friend decided to leave early with some guy she met.

* * *

_The music blared through the multiple speakers as bodies crowded the dance floor of the club; neon lights combing through the crowd which only fueled the want to dance more._

_“See? Didn’t I tell you this would be amazing?” Y/n’s best friend, and roommate, Jasmine, spoke loudly over the music, tugging the h/c towards the bar._

_Y/n smiled, “Okay, I can admit this is pretty great.” She pulled her curled hair to the side, before tugging at the tight black dress that hugged her curves, putting them on display for everyone to admire. It was a dazzling thigh-length dress that had a heart-shaped neckline and rhinestones looping around the shoulder, neckline, and back, which started at the middle of her back. She paired this with beautiful five-inch black matte heels, and a simple pair of silver bracelets._

_“Nuh uh,” Jasmine slapped at her best friend’s hands before holding a finely manicured finger in her face, “You are leaving that just the way it is! You look sexy in it, own up to it too babe!” Jasmine was dressed up in an equally form fitting, short sleeved sparkling red dress with a V-cut neckline; the back revealed skin down to the middle of her back and the bottom stopped just at the middle of her thigh. She wore strappy, black, five-inch red bottoms and a set of rings and bracelets while her black hair was styled in a curly up-do._

_“Fine, fine! Just stop hitting my hand like I’m your child, Jas!” Y/n laughed lightly as they sat at the bar, Jasmine typing away happily at her phone before putting it in her clutch._

_“Okay, Jordan and Erin should be here soon, Jordan texted me saying she had to help Erin find a different dress.”_

_Rolling her eyes, Y/n giggled at the news, “Of course, Erin always wants to look her best which is why I’m glad she decided to move in with Jordan and not with us; knowing you two we wouldn’t be here till 12.”_

_Jasmine mocked a hurt expression, putting her hand to her chest as she gasped, “Oh, I’m hurt! I’d say we would make it here at least at 11:30!”_

_The two girls laughed at the inside joke before hearing two more familiar voices._

_“Jas! Y/nn!”_

_A spunky red-head ran her way to the two girls sporting a flashy white strapless dress, rhinestones adorning the sides and a very provocative slit reaching the top of her thigh, not that the dress was any longer, with black and silver pumps. Behind her followed a blonde with a small nose piercing, wearing a stunning gold and black patterned dress that reached the top of her knees, a V-cut neckline and straps that wrapped around her neck and across her back, exposing the skin in a diamond shape wearing black glossy heels._

_“Erin, looking sexy as always!” Jasmine winked, as she admired the dress that she sported._

_“Thanks, but you’d have to give the credit to Jordan here, she’s the one who helped me come up with it.” Erin gushed happily, pointing eagerly towards the blonde who was checking her lipstick in a compact mirror._

_“It was nothing E, I just wanted to get here in time!”_

_Erin nudged Jordan playfully, earning one back before laughing at their childish antics._

_“Alright, ladies! We’re all finally here, let’s have some fun!” Jasmine declared, ordering a round of shots while the other girls cheered._

_After the first round of drinks the night was spent dancing, singing, and more drinking, each of the girls enjoying the time they had with each other. As the night went on Y/n excused herself to take a break at the bar, wanting to get some ‘fresh’ air from being surrounded by the numerous dancing bodies._

_Looking back into the crowd she spotted Erin dancing with a girl in a midnight blue dress, Jordan making conversation and swaying along with a rather handsome man in a black button down, and Jasmine dancing rather closely with an oddly familiar looking blond-haired male. She continued to watch as they danced, knowing full and well that something was going to go down between the two; though, she couldn’t quite pin where she knew the man from. His tall stature and stylishly put together outfit set off multiple bells yet no answers came to mind._

_Deciding to brush it off, she ordered another shot and made her way back onto the dance floor, easily shimmying her way to Erin and her guest and starting to dance with them._

_Hours went by and Erin, Jordan, and Y/n found themselves sitting at a booth, sipping on some fruity cocktails while watching Jasmine and her mystery man continue to grind on the dance floor._

_“She’s really having a great time.” Jordan smirked, tying her hair up in a sleek ponytail before going back to sip on her drink._

_“I know! But I have a feeling I know this guy from somewhere…” Y/n mumbled, keeping the straw in her mouth as she continues to stare relentlessly at the two dancing, her muddled mind trying to come up with a name._

_“Y/nn, don’t-don’t even worry about it! She’s a big girl, baby!” Erin slurred slightly, flailing her hand as she rested her head against Jordan’s shoulder._

_Jordan slowly slid her drink away from her, “Okay, that’s enough for you tonight, E.”_

_Y/n went to make a comment but stopped as her phone buzzed, showing a text message from the aforementioned female._

_From: Jas <3_

_Heyyy beauful, goin back home w/the cutie I wass dancing wit!! C youu therr <3 love you!_

_Looking up, she noticed that they were no longer where they were dancing, making Y/n sigh before letting out a small laugh. “She’s taking the guy back to our apartment!”_

_Jordan laughed loudly, being careful not to knock Erin’s head off of her shoulder, “Alright Jas!! Now if only we could get you to do that!” She teased lightheartedly, her smile only growing when Y/n scoffed._

_“Pass me that drink.” She muttered, grabbing Erin’s forgotten drink and drinking it along with her own._

_The night slowly came to an end as the three stepped outside into the cold air, giving each other one last hug before getting into their already ordered Ubers to head home. Once the Uber pulled up to Y/n’s apartment complex she thanked the driver quietly before attempting to get out of the car without falling. Wobbling her way to the front door, she easily pulled the door open before trying to balance herself long enough to get to the elevator. Her first step was anything but graceful as she stumbled forward in the seemingly death trap heels she still had on._

_Getting tired of the platforms, she kicked them off in a drunken haze, scrambling to pick them up before strutting towards the elevator. After failing a few times on which number was the right one to press she was finally able to make her way to her floor, using the wall as support as she walked._

* * *

Y/n groaned in discontent as she banged her head on the door once, almost instantly regretting it as it only made her headache worse. She sighed, peering over to the door that paralleled her own, guilt tugging at her heart as she thought over her options. After pondering over it for a whole two seconds she pushed herself off of her front door, slowly walking to the other door before resting her hand against the deep brown polished wood.

She raised her hand to knock three times, making a mental note to apologize for how loud she was knocking… or banging, she couldn’t tell what was going on.

“Who is it?” A gruff voice called from the other side of the door, causing Y/n’s heartbeat to skyrocket in a matter of seconds.

“T-Tom…” She whined, placing her head against the nice, cold door.

“Y/n?”

Without warning the door flew open, causing the Y/h girl to stumble forward and into the arms of her neighbor.

“Woah! Easy there, what are you doing out so late?” He mused, holding her gently by the arms as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He could easily spot the beautiful e/c irises that caught his heart the day she moved in, surrounded by beautifully done makeup.

“My key… It’s gone!” She whined once more, head snapping down to the clutch resting around her wrist as it dangled freely, “Can’t-Can’t get in, went out to th-the club and… I’m drunk and now I’m here!” She slurred majority of her words, leaning into Tom’s hold and breathing in his intoxicating scent.

“Okay, well you can stay with me until the morning, or… later in the morning I suppose.” As he went to stand her up on her own her knees buckled, causing him to reaffirm his grip on her.

“’M tired…” Her eyes were closed as her head nuzzled its way into the crook of his neck, breathing shallowly as sleep tried to take over.

“Okay love, lets get you to bed then.” With that Tom bent down to tuck his arm behind her knees before lifting her bridle-style and carrying her towards his room; he would never let her crash on the couch, he was a gentleman through and through.

Once he entered his room he moved to lay her on the king-sized bed, the blankets already disheveled from where he was sleeping before she knocked.

“This isn’t what I meant when I kept thinking of wanting you in my bed, but it’s close,” he clucked to himself quietly, though he had a feeling she was already unable to hear him from being asleep.

Her h/c hair fanned the pillow as her head was slightly tilted to the side, lips parted as air passed through freely. He took in her features slowly, wanting to commit them to memory as if he they hadn’t seen each other every day from being neighbors and friends. Shaking himself out of his trance, he stood from the bed to rummage through his clothes, pulling out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to at least help her change into so she wouldn’t be uncomfortable.

“Y/n, love, we gotta get you changed,” he shook her shoulder, hoping to wake her up long enough to help her change out of her dress.

“Nuh… you got this Tommy… you can do it…” Her head lolled to the other side after she drunkenly slurred, falling into a deep sleep and leaving Tom to ponder what he was going to do.

Tom sighed, shaking his head as a small blush rose to his cheeks, “This might be hard to explain when she wakes up.”

* * *

The smell of bacon lured Y/n from her deep slumber, making her groan from the sunlight seeping through the windows and the way her stomach knotted up from hunger. Her head pounded as she pulled the blanket over her face, breathing a deep sigh as she wished for sleep to encompass her again.

Wait.

Did her bed always smell like Tom?

Every sense sprung to life, making her headache worse as she threw the blanket from over her head, wincing at the excess light only to focus in on the room she was in. This definitely wasn’t her bed, her room, or her apartment. She peeled the navy-blue comforter off of her body before sliding out of the extremely comfortable bed, noting the oversized shirt and sweatpants she now sported.

Come to think of it, when did she even change?

Multiple questions flooded her mind, making her put her hands over her face in a small groan, “Why… Why did I agree to go out?” She knew the answers to some of her questions laid behind the closed door of the bedroom and judging by the way her heart was beating she was scared to find out what it was.

Sucking up her nerves she made slow strides to the door, opening it and walking through the slightly familiar hall, the smell of bacon growing stronger much to her delight. As she turned the corner to the kitchen her heart exploded at the sight she was met with; Tom stood, leaning against the counter, with nothing but a pair of grey sweats resting tauntingly against his hips while scrolling on his phone. If the bacon wasn’t the thing making her mouth water then Tom was a  _close_  second.

He must have sensed her presence because he looked up almost instantly as she stood frozen in the opening of the kitchen.

“Good morning,” He smiled softly, a faint pink dusting his cheeks as he quickly surveyed her appearance.

Her hair was slightly frizzy and sticking up in some places while her makeup was still perfectly done as far as he knew. The shirt he let her borrow made her look child-like as it draped over her form from its slightly larger size, the hem coming to her thighs while the sweats were slightly baggy against her legs.

Y/n averted her eyes as she felt her face heat up, using her hands to attempt to smooth out her hair, “G-Good morning…”

They stood in a short silence before the whistle of a kettle filled the atmosphere, Tom moving quickly to turn off the stove before taking the rest of the bacon out of the pan.

“I-I can make you some tea if you want, you were pretty out of it last night.”

She laughed lightly, walking to lean forward on the island, “I’m sorry for waking you up last night, and do you have Earl Grey?”

Tom smirked, “You already know I do! Besides, how could I ignore the loudest knocks ever followed by the smallest voice calling my name?” He chuckled as he watched her face grow redder in embarrassment before pulling out the tea, sugar, and honey. “Honestly, it’s okay love, you left your key and didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

Her heart warmed at his understanding tone, allowing her to relax about the whole ordeal. “It sucked, I remember nearly falling before making it to the building door and then walking barefoot till I made it to my apartment. Jas was dancing with some really tall blond guy at the bar and ended up coming home before me, so she wouldn’t have been any help.”

Tom handed her a mug full of steaming water, the teabag already seeping inside while a smile was placed on his lips. “Sounds like you two had a great night out, in that case.”

“Yeah it was pretty fun, Jas made me wear this really short dress, I thought I was gonna reveal everything just by moving the wrong way!” Y/n giggled lightly as she stirred the tea, pausing shortly after as she remembered she was no longer wearing the dress. “Uh… Tom? How did I end up in your clothes?”

He could have sworn he felt his heart stop, remembering the lightly embarrassing moment as much as he tried to forget, “I, uh, I tried waking you up to change but you were already asleep so I-I put them on you myself. I didn’t touch you or take pictures or anything, I swear! I slid the sweatpants on first, tucking them under your dress before taking it off to put on the shirt.”

His rushed explanation caused her to laugh, putting up a hand to silence him from rambling on, “Tom, Tom! It’s okay! Thank you for looking out for me, it meant a lot that you even let me stay here, let alone make sure I was comfortable in my drunken haze.” Y/n smiled sweetly, pouring some honey and sugar into her mug before mixing it around.

Tom smiled and gave a small nod before turning to place the breakfast he made onto two separate plates. “I hope you don’t mind, I made bacon, eggs, and biscuits, there’s also fruit if you’d like some.”

“I’d love some. Oh, and Tom?”

He glanced over his shoulder, catching eyes with the stunning woman.

“Thank you.”

Her smile sent his heart into a frenzy, his stomach filling with butterflies almost instantly.

“You’re welcome.”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Y/n recollect on the last night, which leads to some surprising turns of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so long since I’ve been able to write for ANYTHING, so here’s the final part of Drunken Nights! Sorry it took so long but ya girl is going through a pretty deep writers block so everything I’m trying to write feels rushed which makes everything worse. (P.S I'm sorry this is so short!)

“So, you said Jas went home with a tall, blond guy?”

Tom and Y/n sat across from each other on his couch, both holding their own mugs of tea as they chatted.

“Oh yeah, I couldn’t remember who he was but just looking at him gave me the feeling that I knew him from somewhere!” Her eyebrows furrowed, starting to remember the features of the mystery man from last night.

“Well, I’d assume Jas would be awake by now, maybe we could go ask her?” Tom placed his mug on the coffee table, offering his hand to help Y/n up as well.

She happily accepted as she placed her mug on the table next to his before they both set out to the apartment next door. Y/n placed three knocks on the door, waiting patiently as Tom stood slightly behind her.

What came next was something neither of them were expecting.

“Harrison?”

Tom’s bewildered expression caught the male off guard, their eyes quickly meeting as he stood in the doorway in nothing but a pair of boxers.

“Tom?”

“Harrison?!” Y/n stared at the male before her eyes snapped to her roommate who was standing behind him, “Jasmine?”

“Y/n!” The black-haired beauty’s happy expression quickly went to a suggestive smirk, looking from Y/n to the male standing behind her, “Tom?”

Y/n glared, her cheeks turning a shade of red, “Jasmine!”

“Haz,” Tom started, a wide smile on his face.

“Tom,” Harrison interrupted, laughing lightly knowing full and well what he was implying.

“Harrison!” Y/n yelled, silencing the repeated exchange of names. “Harrison, Jas? Really? How’d you even manage to run into him at the bar?!”

“Simple, I saw him walk in, we had a few drinks then started dancing, if you want me to continue I can! While dancing I felt his-”

“Jasmine!” Tom and Y/n both called out, wanting nothing to do with what escalated the actions from dancing to having sex.

“So, Y/n, you and Tom eh? I knew it was bound to happen,” Harrison smirked, glancing from Y/n to his best friend, noticing the blush on his face.

“Haz, no, that’s not what happened at all.”

“Y-Yeah, we didn’t do anything, I just slept in his bed after being  _locked out of my own apartment_.” Y/n playfully glared at Jasmine, noticing how she was wearing Harrison’s button down.

“Uh huh, sure, that definitely explains why you’re in his clothes too,” Jasmine mumbled, giving Y/n a good up-down at the slightly baggy clothes she wore.

“Definitely explains why you’re in Harrison’s shirt with a hickey on your neck,” She retorted with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

The sarcastic and snarky remarks would have continued if it weren’t for Tom and Harrison noticing the amusing encounter taking a sour turn as the two girls analyzed each other.

“Alright, well, Haz, tell me more about it later, Y/n and I are gonna leave you two to it,” Tom gave a straight lipped smile at Harrison, gently taking Y/n by the shoulders before maneuvering her towards his apartment. 

With a nod of approval from Harrison, Tom pushed Y/n through the doorway and shut it gently behind them, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I hate it when she does that!” Y/n seethed, throwing her hands in the air as she began to walk further into the apartment. “I mean, I get it, she’s single and she can do whatever she wants, but that doesn’t excuse her locking me out then trying to use my crush on you as some sort of selling statement of her actions!”

Tom froze in front of the door and stared at the brunette currently pacing the wood floor of his apartment. Crush?

“And don’t get me wrong, I love the girl to bits but I swear if I get locked out again I’m going to lose my shit! What if you weren’t here? I would have been out there in the hallway drunk and cold because she couldn’t answer the phone and I had half the mind to use my phone!”

Y/n continued to rant and rave, going on about ‘responsibilities’ and ‘adult life’ as she paced, while Tom stared at her in slight shock.

“You have a crush on me?”

She stopped in her tracks, her heart stopping as her mind seemed to rewind and focus in on the secret she let spill. Turning on her heel, she faced Tom, who now had a slight smirk on his lips, as her face burned with a blush.

“I-I, uh,” her mind drew a blank, the quick beating of her heart not helping the emptiness of her mind. “Y-Yes…?”

Tom didn’t miss a beat as his face lit up, a million-dollar smile breaking out onto his lips as he stepped toward Y/n.

“Then, I hope you don’t mind me doing this.” He placed his hand on her cheek, tilting her head up towards his before leaning down and placing a feather-light kiss on her lips.

Before she had the chance to react he pulled away, watching as her eyes fluttered open to reveal the dazzling e/c irises behind them.

“I’m glad the feelings are mutual, love,” Tom spoke barely above a whisper, feeling his own face heat up from the slightly cheesy words.

Staring into his eyes, Y/n let her lips grow into a smile, letting out a short, breathy laugh, “So am I, love,” she teased before leaning up to kiss him again.


End file.
